the_rising_rebellion_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Haru
❝I just want to help you out because I'm your new best friend!❞ The Story Begins... Haru was born outside of the camp beside a tree and between a few bushes. While his mother seemed fairly calm about he and his brother's future arrivals, his father was anxious yet he kept his head on his shoulders. During the birth of the youths, there was a scent of a fox nearby. His father, Kouta, was comforting the new mother as she was in a state of pain at the moment and too much stress would have been dangerous for the health of the youths. After what felt like hours for the new parents, Haru and his brother Caracal were born safe and sound. The foxes had not come nearby the cats and went in another direction, not once appearing in the area or being seen by any of the cats. '------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Haru opened his eyes for the first time in the warm nest of his mother, curled beside his older brother. His first goal was to walk and explore. He did just that and went right out of the den and into the big clearing for the first time. He saw many new faces of course and got excited as Caracal eventually joined him. They were met by Yukino, a soothsayer, and another cat. Haru enjoyed talking to the cats while telling his brother that he was stuck up and mean, the two in a brief argument on whether or not Caracal was being mean. Haru at this point was considering what he wanted to be in the future. They end up talking to Miya and Kinana about their sibling and Haru gets a little overwhelmed by so many interactions by different cats in such a short period of time and is comforted by his brother. '------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Haru and his brother witness their parents' ceremony of the scars. Haru didn't understand what it really was, but knew that his mother and father were happy, so he was happy too. He knew that from that day forward, they'd be a closer and happier family from then on out. ''Haru Loses Sight...'' The little youth was simply playing and enjoying himself, but he didn't realize he had wandered out of the camp. Once he noticed that he'd lost sight of anyone and anything familiar, Haru remembered that he didn't know his way back and crouched by a tree and called for his mother, sibling, father who didn't hear him at all. He continued to cry out, deeply missing the protected camp he lived in. His cries had been heard by someone else, resulting in him being found by a feline by the name of Vladslavik and was taken home to his worried father. Haru started to realize that he could no longer could see his brother or his father anywhere, even searching almost the entirety of the camp for them, but they were nowhere to be seen. He figured that it was Caracal's turn to receive a lot of attention from Kouta and that he could spend more time with his mother to help her and keep her company instead. But little did Haru know, his father and brother were not bonding with each other at all... Category:Anarchy's